Helado
by LaMariposaAzul12
Summary: [One Shot KaiMei] Meiko tiene una sorpresa para Kaito. Kaito quiere decirle a Meiko lo que siente.


**¡Hola otra vez! Bueno, aquí os traigo otro KaiMei.** **Si no os gusta el tema, ya podéis ir saliendo de aquí.**

 **Espero que os guste.** **¡Ya podéis empezar a leer! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 ** _LaMariposaAzul ƸӜƷ_**

* * *

En el parque, yo, un chico de pelo y ojos azules, esperaba bajo el árbol en el que siempre nos reuníamos. Miraba hacia el horizonte, pensando cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que nos conocimos todos, desde que nos crearon. Todo eso que ha pasado entre nosotros…

\- Hola Kaito –me sorprende alguien apareciendo por detrás de mí-. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Ah, si… ¿Qué es lo que querías enseñarme?

\- Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa… ¿No crees?

\- Ahhh… está bien, pero…

\- ¿No confías en mi?

\- No es eso…

\- Bien. Vamos –me coge por el brazo y me arrastra por la calle-.

Está tan guapa cuando se enfada… Si pudiera armarme de valor y decírselo… Pero… nunca he sido muy valiente…

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡NO! Nada, nada. No es nada –me sonrojo hasta la punta de la nariz-.

Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada…

\- Hemos llegado –sonríe-.

Ahhh… Su sonrisa es tan bonita… Brilla mas que el propio sol, pero lo malo es que casi nunca sonríe… Daría todo mi helado por ver otra vez esa sonrisa suya…

\- Kaito, ven aquí. ¿Kaito? ¡Kaito!

\- Ehhh, ¿si? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Más bien la pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

\- Nada, ¿por qué?

\- Te veo muy ausente. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

\- Seguro, seguro.

\- Bien. Ven conmigo.

Me encanta pasar tiempo junto a ella. Su pelo castaño y sus ojos color café me hipnotizan. Quiero decirle lo que siento.

\- Kaito, ¿entramos?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A donde?

\- Allí –señala-.

Lo que veo es un auténtico paraíso para mi. ¡HELADOOO!

\- Es una heladería de Häagen Dazs. Rebusqué en tu congelador y vi que te encantaban estos helados. ¿Quieres uno?

\- ¡Siii! –dije casi babeando y temblando de felicidad-. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Te quiero! –digo mientras la abraza-.

\- Aquí no, idiota.

\- Auch… Mi cara… Eso duele… -digo a punto de empezar a llorar-.

\- Pareces un niño pequeño –se ríe-.

\- ¡Eeee…! Eso ofende…

\- Ven –me coge por la manga y me lleva a dentro de la tienda-. ¿Vas a pedir o te quedas sin uno?

Como un rayo salí directo al expositor gigante de helados…

\- Wow… Hay muchos donde elegir…

\- Häagen Dazs tiene más de 60 sabores de helado patentados… Esto es solo una mínima parte… También los sabores varían según el sitio en el que te encuentres, la temporada, los recursos y, por supuesto, el tiempo que hace.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Kaito?

Rápidamente saco de mi cartera un papel bastante doblado.

\- Veamos… -digo mirando mi lista-. Voy por el número 38…

\- ¿Qué es eso? –dice ella sacándome de mis cavilaciones-.

\- Una lista. Le pongo nota a los helados para ver cuál es el mejor…

\- ¿Cuál es el mejor hasta ahora?

\- Pues… Con un 9,1 tenemos al nº 19, un helado de vainilla con nueces de macadamia caramelizada y cobertura de chocolate y con un topping de trocitos de galleta crujiente. Lo llaman el "Macadamia Nut Brittle". Es muy bueno…

\- Kaito, estás babeando como un niño pequeño –dice riéndose a carcajadas-.

\- Ehhh, ¿QUÉ?

Rápidamente me paso la manga del suéter por la boca.

\- ¿Cuál vas a pedir tú?

\- Eh, pues… creo que este. El "Pranile Caramel Seduction".

\- Ese no lo he probado todavía. A ver… Es el número 42… Aquí dice que es un helado de Praline con trocitos de avellana caramelizada, cubierto por una salsa de caramelo y coronado con un topping de almendras tostadas.

\- Suena muy bien… Me decido por ese. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo voy a pedir el siguiente número de la lista, el nº 38: "Chocolate Midnight Cookies". Según lo que tengo aquí es un helado de chocolate con remolinos de salsa de chocolate y un topping de trocitos de unas galletas de chocolate con crema llamadas "Galletas Oreo".

\- Voy a sentarme en una mesa. ¿Los pides tú? Gracias, no tardes.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Decías algo?

\- No nada… ¿Cucurucho o tarrina?

\- Tarrina, por favor.

Pedí los helados y me senté con ella.

\- Aquí lo tienes.

\- Gracias por ofrecerte a pedirlos tu. Estaba cansada.

\- No hay de qué –sonreí-.

\- Woooow. Ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este helado. Está buenísimo…

\- Ñia… No demasiado. Al mío le doy un 8'3. Demasiado chocolate.

Ella se ríe de la forma mas bonita que he visto en mi vida…

\- ¿Qué miras? Ah, claro, el helado. Es eso, ¿no?

\- Ehhh… -me sonrojé-.

\- ¿Quieres probar? –dijo con su sonrisa pícara-.

Asiento. Ella coge su cuchara, recoge un poco de helado y me lo acerca.

Y, a partir de aquí, empieza mi confusión.

Se come el helado y rápidamente, nos fundimos en un beso con sabor a caramelo y chocolate. Un beso increíble y tierno. Nuestro primer beso. Y entonces, nos separamos. ¿Por qué nos separamos? Me hubiese gustado que durase más…

\- ¿Qué nota le das?

\- ¡Un 10!

\- Lo suponía –coge un poco mas de helado y me vuelve a besar-.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Enviadme vuestra opinión sobre el fic. ;)**

 **¡Hasta otro KaiMei!**


End file.
